A Pirate, a Blacksmith, and a Thief
by TheEvilTrafficCone
Summary: A young fiesty girl named Santana ends up getting involved in a crazy adventure with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Santana discovers a startling secret in her past that may lead to her death. Finished!
1. Chapter 1 Bloody Pirates

**Yo this is my first fanfiction story ever and I've tried to stay away from the carbon copy tagalong that I initially was gonna put in this story. This character has her own reasons and past different from what you might think. Go easy on me, cuz I'm a newb right now. K I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

**Chapter 1 Bloody Pirates**

I approached my next victim, a drunk, dirty, fat man sleeping with the pigs. This'll be easy. I thought to myself. I stealthily bent down and squeezed my thin fingers into his pocket with years of practice. Nothing, the man was a bum with no money.

Voices drew near, echoing off the cobblestone streets. I jumped into the shadows as two men approached. One was tall, wore a white shirt, and seemed to be quite clean by Tortuga's standards. He looked English, and the appearance of a young, well-mannered man that was not accustomed to the loud rowdy port which he was now in. In addition, I also observed that he was armed with a sword at his side. He was tall, nice looking, and seamed well fit.

The second man was his opposite. He had on a long coat with a white shirt that was covered in grime. He was shorter than the other man, but lean and had a somewhat catlike walk. He wore a red bandana, with various jewelry placed in unusual spots. He had on a pointed hat, and his beard and dark hair were braided. A pirate.

The pirate threw a bucket of water that he was carrying onto the sleeping man and he awoke with a sputter. The drunk mumbled a curse and looked up. He recognized the pirate and said, "Curse ya for breathing ya slack jawed idiot! Mother's love Jack! You should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. While the man who did the sleeping listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The pirate named Jack answered.

"Well alright then." The drunk said, and he got up out of the straw.

The Englishman threw his bucket of water onto the wet man and the drunk yelled angrily, "Blast damn! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." He replied and the drunk shrugged and followed the other two into the dark alley.

Interested in who these peculiar men were, I followed them into a bar. As they opened the door, loud music, screaming, and laughter erupted from inside and then was silenced as the door was closed.

I checked my appearance in a murky reflection in a puddle. I was wearing long black pants with a red, baggy shirt that I had stolen off a dead body a few days ago. I had long dark blonde hair that I had put up in a black bandana, and strapped to my side were daggers tipped with poison just incase.

Upon entering the bar I was immediately rammed by two men locked in a furious fight. I looked around and saw complete chaos which was how it always was. In a corner, I spotted the pirate and the Englishman.

I assumed that the Englishman would posses a couple of shillings. I began slowly making my over to him. He was sitting next to an extremely fat woman who seemed to be drunk and hitting on him. The Englishman looked disgusted and tried to move away from her, but she just kept getting closer to him.

So, I put my drunken act on and slurred my speech when I said, "Hey."

He looked around and saw me and replied an uncomfortable, "Hello."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "You're not from around here, are you."

"Um no. I'm just visiting with him." He pointed at the pirate who was currently having a discussion with the drunken pig guy.

"You're traveling with a pirate?" I asked, not really believing what this guy was telling me.

"Yes," he answered slowly. While he did, I inched closer and slid my fingers into his pocket without him noticing.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Will Turner."

"That's a nice name." I answered making conversation, "Mine's Santana."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"So why have you come to this hell hole?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon." He said a little taken aback.

"Tortuga, this port."

"Oh…just business."

"Right, well I should get going." I said in a hurry. Standing up, I started walking away when a sword pointed at my chest.

"Excuse me gentlemen this'll only take a minute." The pirate said standing up and grabbed me by the arm.

"Do you plan on giving Mr. Turner his possessions back?" He asked slyly.

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp, but he held on tight. I looked him straight in the eye, "No."

"Now that's not very lady like to steal money off of dimwitted men."

"So now you're educating me on manors pirate?" I said challenging him.

"Just some helpful suggestions." He answered back nonchalantly. I looked at him with fury, and then struggled to get free, but his grip held firm. Then, I noticed the tattoo on his left arm. It was a picture of a sparrow flying across a rising sun.

"You're Jack Sparrow."

"Captain I prefer. See, we're getting acquainted already. Now I'm quite busy at the moment. Will you please give me Will's stuff and be on your way?"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Jack Sparrow seemed to think and then answered, "No. I like you. I don't suppose you know how to sail?"

His question caught me off guard. I didn't know how much I should tell him. "My father sailed here from Europe, but died middle of the voyage. I took control of the ship and brought it here."

"What's your name miss?"

"Santana." I said flatly.

"So Santana, is this fine piece of jewelry yours?" He asked pulling the gold medallion I had stolen off a pirate out of my pocket.

"And if it is?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why are you so interested in it Sparrow?" I fired back at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun, "I'll be taking it. That's why." He shoved me to the ground and the three slunk out of the bar.

"Bloody pirates." I said kicking a chair next to me with my boot.

Outside of the bar I unsheathed the dagger and looked at it as the cool medal glinted in the moonlight. Revenge was all I could think about. That medallion could have bought me a warm meal and a bed at the inn, and just like that, the thief had been thieved.

Tomorrow, I thought, I'll get it back.

**A/N: So this is end of chappie 1. R and R. I have more written but I won't continue unless I get a lot of reviews actually saying I should go on. And there will be a twist coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Interceptor

**A/N: Thank u for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone liked it. Okay so this chapter explains a little more about Santana's past. There's not much Will/Jack interaction, but if you don't read this chapter you'll be in the dark for the rest of the story. Let's get rolling.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor will I when the next chapter comes up. **

**Chapter 2: The Interceptor **

The sun appeared just over the water, it was dawn. The Interceptor was docked quietly next to the other ships and dwarfed them in size.

"So this is your boat Sparrow? A British naval ship?" I whispered to myself as I drew closer to it. The harbor was easy to sneak onto with all the half-asleep porters docking ships and transporting cargo.

I pulled myself up and over the side of the boat and quickly looked for cover. I found it under an unused, musty sail.

Not long after, Jack and the Brit, Will, walked onto the dock, accompanied by about a dozen other men. They stood in a line as Jack looked them over. He came upon a deaf pirate that had a parrot translate for him. After some difficulty, a voice rang out into the morning air.

"What's the benefit for us?"

Jack walked over to the pirate and took the hat off that was covering their face. A woman glared back at him.

"Ana Maria" Jack observed.

Ana Maria slapped him in the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." I heard Will say smugly.

"No that one I deserved." Jack replied.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually- he was cut off as she slapped him hard again.

"Barrowed, barrowed without permission, but with every intention on bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" She demanded.

"You'll get another one." Jack answered.

Ana Maria pointed her finger at him and threatened, "I will."

"A better one." Will added in.

"A better one." Jack repeated.

"That one." Will said pointing to the Interceptor.

"That one?" Jack said looking surprised at Will.

Will nodded, "Aye, that one." Jack sighed.

"Aye, Ana Maria and the rest of the crew said as they boarded the Interceptor.

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board." The man who I saw with them last night said.

"It'd be far worse not to have her on board." Jack replied.

After that, he gave out orders and the pirates scattered about and prepared to set sail. Now I wasn't planning on going with them, but the lack of chance to get off unnoticed was bad planning on my part. Also, I reasoned, these pirates would lead me to treasure which I could find very good uses for.

Several hours later, we were on the open sea. From my vantage point I could see dark clouds pulling in and rain approaching on the horizon. Soon it came and I sat shivering under the soaking sail, the waves crashing over the sides of the ship and battering the vessel.

I reminded myself that this was nothing compared to what I had faced back home. Before my father and I had left to sail to America, we had lived in a small cabin in the mountains. When I was twelve, my father had left for a couple of days to travel to the nearest town and fetch supplies. I was left alone to take care of the house and livestock.

One cold night, a terrible blizzard had materialized and the winds threatened to freeze the grazing farm animals. I ran out into the storm and attempted to round up all the animals and put them in the barn, but the blinding whiteness of the snow disoriented me, and I could not see three feet in front of myself. I did the only thing I could think of to stay alive. I dug a ditch in the snow and tried to keep myself as warm as possible until the morning arrived. Miraculously my father had found me, nearly frozen to death from hypothermia.

The medallion floated back into my mind as I sat under the sail. Would Jack be carrying it with him, or would he have it in the cabin?

As dusk neared, I knew that I had to try and get down below decks. The storm had lessened, and most of the pirates had gone down below for supper. Only two remained. One to steer the ships and one as a look out.

It was now or never, I thought. I peered out from under the coarse cloth and saw that neither of them were looking in my direction. Darting across the deck, I slipped into the cabin unseen. Since this was a British ship, the room was well furnished and the kingdom's flag was displayed in every corner.

Frantically, I began to search drawers for the medallion. Nothing, but I picked up a few classy instruments and trinkets which I thought might be of some value. Footsteps approached and I desperately looked around for some cover. I ended up cramming myself into a cabin just as the owners of the footsteps entered the room.

I recognized the two voices as being Jack's and Will's.

"You said it yourself that we're making good time." Will spoke.

"But no ship can catch the Black Pearl mate."

"Jack, why would the pirates be taking Elizabeth away from the mainland? They can't use her for ransom then, if they're concentrated on out running us."

"You think this is about the money?" Jack answered amused, "That scum has enough gold to make the king look broke. They have a different motive."

"Well let's hear it then. If you're the pirate you should know what it is they want. You've dodged my question long enough." Will said angrily his temper rising.

"If you want your girl back, you'll let me plan what we're going to do. You haven't forgotten that little discussion we had when you were hanging around." Jack said annoyed.

Will quieted up and then a knock at the door disturbed them.

I heard the door open and a voice said, "Jack, a moment."

"What is it Gibbs." Jack answered as I guessed Will was leaving.

They lowered their voices and I heard Gibbs say, "That boy's gonna find out sooner or later. You actually gonna risk savin the lass?"

"Worth a shot." I heard Jack respond, "Besides, I like challenges."

The two continued on with their conversation which turned to nautical topics and I became aware of the growing pain in my back from sitting in such an uncomfortable position. My muscles burned and I tried to adjust myself. I wished they would hurry up and leave the room.

I was quite confused at what they meant by the Black Pearl. I knew of the tales of a ghost ship with the same name, but I just couldn't believe that it was the same ship. And who was Elizabeth? It sounded like Jack and Will planned to rescue her from the people on the Black Pearl.

Finally the room was silent for several minutes and I figured Gibbs had left and Jack was probably asleep. I peeked out and saw Jack slumped over at a desk with a map sprawled out. I glanced around the room and saw an opened blog on an oak table. Curious, I read the page it was opened to and one specific name caught my eye, it was written in loopy cursive. Charlie Pace it read. I stared at it not being able to comprehend. Then, with my fingers trembling, I looked on the back page and it read wanted by The Kingdom of Britain for murder of….

"Santana." I whispered.

**A/N: So, not what you guys were expecting I hope. The next chapter will have way more action in it. I'm hoping to get to the cave and all that good stuff. If you're a Lost fan, you might have noticed I used Charlie's name. He's so awesome and I couldn't resist. R and R. Cuz that's how I roll.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Caves

**A/N: Thank you smartcat, Narnian Sprite, KillerRubberDuckiesR-J, 16aqua, Clymestra, WaterScorpion, and crazyloverofboys for reviewing. This chapter starts getting into the heat of the adventure, but Santana, as usual, does things her own way and ends up getting into the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the best movie in the world (sniff), Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 3: Into the Caves**

I dropped the book. There had to be some mistake. How could my father have killed me? I wasn't dead!

"Bloody hell." I stammered in disbelief.

"Do you often stow away on ships lass?" Jack said from behind me and I jumped in surprise. I whipped around to see him standing with a smirk on his face.

"Want some rum?" He offered holding a bottle up to me.

"What?" I was so confused, "Aren't you gonna lock me up?"

"That would be quite a stupid idea considering this ship'll probably be in Davy Jones's locker in a few days." He replied casually and poured me a drink. Then, Jack offered me a seat and I sat down still bewildered.

"This then isn't a normal pillaging quest?" I asked.

"No love, but you'll wish it was by the time ye get off this ship. Excuse me, if ye get off this ship." He paused, "Santana, have you ever heard of the Black Pearl?"

"Course, That ghost ship thing, with all the evil curses an stuff?" I said not seeing what any of this had to do with me.

"Well's we're trying to catch up with it and rescue a girl on board."

"Jack Sparrow, I live in the real world and whatever piraty stuff you're doin is your business. Don't mess with me, lyin about zombie ships from the dead."

Jack just laughed, "I'll have Will get ya a cabin."

Below decks, Will and I sat at a table, and he explained more thoroughly what was happening. Apparently, Commodore Norrington's daughter, Elizabeth, was taken by pirates a day ago and Will and Jack were trying to catch them.

"Okay," I asked, "Why don't you just let the British navy get her back. Why are you relying on pirates to rescue her?"

Will replied resentfully, "Those gitts wouldn't know where to look for her and they refused to listen to Jack who at least had some experience tracking the Black Pearl." He paused; I could see the pain in his eyes from losing someone who was very close to him, "Jack's a pirate. He can take us there quickly and draw less attention."

"The Black Pearl," I said thinking, "How could it be real? I mean the stories; I thought it was just a bunch of nonsense."

"It's real enough," I heard Will say more to himself. He got up, "You can stay in the cabin down the hall, I'll be on deck if you need me."

I settled myself down in the small bed in my room. It was small, smelled like seaweed, and was bare, but at least it was better than sleeping on the streets. I closed my eyes in the darkness and before I fell asleep I thought of the only kind man I had ever known. My father, Charlie Pace. It had to be a mistake.

The next day, I awoke to the constant rolling and rocking of the craft and then heard a loud thud against the hull. What the hell was that, I thought. Another loud noise and I was thrown out of the bed and landed hard on the floor. I dressed quickly, falling against the walls occasionally when the ship hit more objects.

I scurried out onto the deck and saw a group of pirates gathered by the side of the ship. Many seemed to be staring at something in the distance. I walked over to them and searched the foggy waters.

"What's out there?" I asked.

Ana Maria answered me, "We're approachin the Isle de Muerta, where they're holdin Elizabeth captive. Look yonder below them waters." My eyes followed downward at the murky water. Dark shadows became apparent to me after a while. Then I saw a mast of a ship sticking out of the water and I realized what we must have been hitting.

"It's a graveyard," I observed.

We continued on and very quickly the fog was burned off by the rising sun and an island with sheer cliffs and jagged rocks could be seen. The ship was anchored and then the crew waited for orders.

It was decided that Will and Jack would go into the cave of the island and rescue Elizabeth while the lot of us waited out here to outrun the Black Pearl.

I watched the two get into the row boat, and then felt a sudden urge to join them. That cave would hold a huge amount of treasure and earlier, I had heard one of the pirates mentioning loot inside of it.

My eyes scanned the ship and I saw another row boat tied to the side. If I could just cut it real fast, then I could make it in.

Without planning, because I never do, I raced to it and jumped in. I whipped out my knife and swiftly cut the ropes. The boat fell, with a huge splash, and at first, I thought it was going to sink, but it steadied and I started to paddle madly. Behind, I heard yelling, but I quickly diapered into the dark cave.

It was much cooler inside, the stale air felt different, almost as if it were dead. Coins and jewels glittered in the shallow water and I scooped them up and put them in a bag. In addition to the mountains of wealth, I saw several skeletons lying on the gold. Their flesh picked away by many sea creatures, which left the white bone exposed.

I came across a beach and saw Jack's boat along with several others pulled up onto the sand. Quietly, I got out and made my way to a giant pile of treasure and started looting. Stupid pirates, I thought mischievously, always hiding it in one place. So once I had finished stuffing the boat with gold, instead of making off with the fortune, I decided to stay and see who these ghost pirates were. I knew that I shouldn't get involved with this, but I couldn't resist. Unfortunately it was not one of the brightest decisions I had made.

Through narrow passages, I saw Jack and Will staring at some commotion going on further up and both looking tense. Then, a very peculiar scene played out. Jack stood up, followed by Will with an oar in his hand and then Will whacked it against Jack and Jack went out cold. Okay, I thought to myself.

I spotted the captain of the Black Pearl. He was a short man with a shaggy, long, black beard and was wearing raggedy pirate cloths. He was surrounded by his crew which was dressed in the same manor. Will had told me that the captain's name was Barbrossa.

Barbrossa was making a speech about waiting many years for this day to come and that now they had the girl's blood which would somehow free them. The girl in the middle of all this chaos was Elizabeth, I guessed. She was about my age and size with long golden brown hair, wearing a maroon dress. Yep, she looked like the governor's daughter even though she was dirty and her hair was tangled.

Suddenly, Barbrossa cut her hand and dropped a medallion into the chest, which I recognized as being the same one Jack had taken from me. The pirates all waited silently and closed their eyes.

"Well?" One spoke up, "Did it work?"

"How do we tell?" Said another.

Barbrossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun. He shot a pirate in the chest.

"You're not dead." One observed.

The shot pirate smiled relieved, "Yeah." Then his emotion quickly changed, "Hey he shot me!"

Angry shouts could be heard and the crew started arguing.

"You girl!" Barbrossa turned to Elizabeth in fury, "Was your father William Turner?"

She replied back coldly, "No."

He pushed her down the hill they were standing on hardly and Elizabeth fell to the ground and didn't get up. Will stepped into action and snuck over to her and quietly woke her up. They managed to sneak back without being noticed. I ran up to them forgetting my gold in the boat and my vow not to get involved.

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"We have to leave him." Will replied holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Wait, weren't you on the ship?" He asked taking a double take.

"Um Will, darling, my kidnappers seem to have noticed I'm missing." Elizabeth spoke worriedly. And Indeed I heard harsh shouts and yelling saying, "Find her!"

"Run." I ordered, which they had already started doing.

I took one last look at Jack and then sprinted away through the winding passageways. The pirate shouts could be heard echoing off the wall, so I had no idea where they were coming from as I followed Will and Elizabeth.

Without warning, a blurry brown thing flew in my face and started scratching furiously. **(Furious George! I just had to say that lol). **I tried to pull it off, but it scampered out of my reach. Finally, I got the squirming flee ridden thing off me and whipped it at the wall. The monkey fell to the ground unmoving, stunned.

"Bloody varmint." I spat at it.

Now, I was alone in the caves. Will and Elizabeth had abandoned me just like they did Jack. The tangle with the monkey left me disoriented and with a bloody face which made it difficult to see. Where the hell did they go? I thought in exasperation.

A second later, I felt a strong hand grab me around the neck and pull me off my feet. They had caught me.

**A/N: Okay wat did u guys think? I know I switched the part with Jack getting knocked out and Elizabeth getting knocked out. Unfortunately, I'm a really slow typer and my teachers are giving me a crapload of homework this week, so the next chapter might not be up till 2-17. (Friday). R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Barbossa's Laugh

**A/N: I'm really happy with this one. Hope it clears up some confusion. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Let's roll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 4: Barbossa's Laugh**

My attacker brought me to a large group of pirates and struck me to the ground. As I looked up, through my tangled hair, I could see Jack had been captured. He still looked a little groggy from being knocked out, but other than that he seemed relatively calm.

Barbossa approached and looked at Jack with scorn.

How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate," Jack replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa laughed evilly, "Ah well I won't be making that mistake again. Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him"

"The girl's blood didn't work?" Jack stated matter of factly as one of the crew was about to shoot him.

"Hold your fire." Barbossa ordered, "You know whose blood we need?" He asked suspiciously as he held his sword at Jack.

"I know whose blood you need."

"And who's this?" Barbossa turned his attention to me.

"She's one of my crew." Jack answered before I could.

I straightened up as he approached me. And when he was inches from my face, I could smell the rotten stench of rum and fish on him, which almost made me gag. I looked him directly in the eye, noticing he was not very tall.

"What's yer name?" He growled.

"Santana." I complied.

At first, I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, but then it quickly vanished and was replaced by a malicious grin.

"What's a young girl like ye sailing? Ye women should be in them kitchens fixen food for us or in the bed pleasing us. What ye say boys, should we keep her?"

Hot anger boiled up and I raised my fist ready to smash this low life's head in, but my captor with strained me.

"Actually I'd like to kill you!" I replied full of spite in my voice.

"Oh then I'd better post a body guard just in case cause I'm terrified o young girls. In case you haven't noticed, we're immortal, so best of luck ta ya."

Barbossa led Jack onto his ship and Jack tried to make a deal with him.

"So let me get this straight. You plan to leave me on some beach with a name watching you sail away with my ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"No. I expect to leave you on some beach, watching me sail away on my ship, and I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack answered.

"Well that still leaves me with the question with you leaving me on a beach with naught but a name and it's the one I need." Barbossa spoke.

"Well see out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny so it's my word we'll be trustin'. Although I suppose I should be thanking you. If you hadn't committed mutiny and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack said biting into an apple and offering some to Barbossa.

A pirate came downstairs. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

We all went upstairs and Jack spotted the Interceptor and tried to make another deal with Barbossa.

"I'm having a thought here Barbossa. Let's say we round up a bag of truce and I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion. What say you to that?"

"No you see Jack. That's the kind of attitude that lost you the Pearl in the first place."

Then Barbossa ordered, "Lock em in the brig!"

Below decks, the floor was covered in water and Jack pointed out, "There appears to be a leak."

He was roughly pushed into the cell, and I thought I would be next, but the guard said Barbossa had wanted to see me. Not knowing what to expect, I looked back and saw Jack lift his head up. We met eyes, and then I was forced up the steps to my fate.

The two men led me to the captain's quarters, which I expected to look like the rest of the craft, but I was surprised. Candles lit a long, elegant table set with silver and exquisite food. Barbossa was waiting."Unfortunately, the dress ran off that I was going to have ya where, but let's not cry over the petty details." He laughed.

"Sit down Santana." He emphasized my name and pointed to the seat.

I gave him a nasty look and held my ground.

"Please."

Hesitantly I gave in.

"Isn't this a lovely evenin?" He asked.

I remained silent.

"Not a talker? If ye want, I can cut yer tongue out if ye really want to be mute fer the rest o yer life?"

"What is it you want from me?" I kept my voice low and threatening.

"I thought ye would appreciate this feast I prepared."

"Try the apple." He offered and then casually walked over and circled the room.

I didn't touch the food.

"Santana, that's quite a name. It reminds me of a certain pirate I had on board once."

I looked up, what did he mean? Did he know something about me?

Barbossa continued, "Yes, I remember now. It was that Pace kid. He was a troublemaker on the Black Pearl."

My heart raced, was this a trick?

"You think you know anything about me?" I scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised," he said, "Charlie Pace was not your father?"

I coughed, to stifle my retort. He put his hand through my hair.

"You're mad. I don't believe anything you say, so get the bloody hell away from me!" I cried.

"You wanna know why you're still alive girl! I would have had you killed eighteen years ago if it weren't for Pace! He was that treacherous snake that I could never find!"

"What did you do to him!" I asked in fury.

Barbossa had wrath in his dark eyes. "Pace was one of my crew eighteen years ago. We found a young woman with her child and took her aboard ta be killed. I ordered Pace to kill the child just for the fun and I saw it with my own two eyes! The child's throat was sliced. There was no way it could have survived. We all had thought the child was dead and proceeded on to kill the mother in the morning. But then Pace, he snuck the mother out in the middle of the night. Told her ta swim away and he'd get her child back ta her soon. That's what one of me crew over heard anyway. Pace was gone in the morning with the child and he never came back. Few days later, we found the mother's drowned body floatin in the sea." He finished his narrative and looked at me.

"That child's name was Santana." He said darkly, "Now the punishment for desertin the Black Pearl is death. I knew when Pace had died. Could feel his presence slip away. But you are still here. And I'm not letting ye escape again."

He drew closer to me and I began to panic. My hand tightened around the dagger and I stabbed Barbossa's hand and pinned it to the table. He grabbed hold of my hair, but I managed to slip out of his reach and ran out of the cabin.

I ran into the hall. I needed to find the keys and unlock Jack! Barbrossa was yelling at the top of his lungs and had freed his hand.

"Get the girl!" He yelled.

As I sprinted through the corridors of the ship, I passed two pirates. They immediately ran after and me. Now I had the three catching up to me and looked around frenzied, trying to find a place to hide. But I was on their ship. There was nowhere to go or hide. They would find me. God help me Jack! I thought.

I didn't even have time to scream when I saw the men come round the corner that I was heading toward. They had trapped me. I was a mouse in a maze and they were the cats. This was their ship, and I had no choice. Surrender was my only option.

Two pinned me to the ground and then brought me back to the brig, kicking, biting, scratching, and any way to get lose. But it was useless. Barbossa stood from a distance with a crazy mad smile on his face.

"Mates, it's you're lucky day." Barbossa laughed once more that day.

**A/N: I think this is my best chappie so far. So now you know some of Santana's past. I'll try to get the next one out soon. R & R. There's gonna be a lot of fluff in the next chapter! I had some problems gettin this one ready so there may be some techinical errors that I missed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Impediment

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm steadily getting through this movie, but I don't know how many more chapters will be in it. I really hope I can complete this project. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 5: Impediment **

The pirates surrounded me with evil glinting in their eyes.

"Grab her." One ordered and a mangy pirate stepped up and attempted to get a hold of me. I knew I would have to fight to get away somehow. I looked around for something to use. There was an iron shovel in the corner. Another sprang and clutched my shirt. His weight pushed me to the ground, and another pinned my arms to the floor.

Jack yelled, "Leave her alone, or I'll bust your bloody head open."

"I'd like ta see ya try." A pirate answered.

"Don't worry boys, Jack's safely locked away. He can't get out." The one on top of me called.

I yelled, "Get off me!" as one tried to tear my shirt off. I couldn't move, they had three guys holding me down.

"Jack!" I yelled desperately. Between one of the men's legs, I spotted him holding the bars of the brig tightly in fury.

They were all over me, I managed to kick one off and bit a pirate's arm. He let go and I was able to get onto my knees and reach the shovel. I whipped around with it and caught one or the men in the jaw which knocked him to the wet floor. I lashed out at another one in fury. The one on the ground grabbed my ankle and tripped me. He pounced on top of me and attempted again to take my shirt off.

"You bitch, stop moving!" He yelled, as he slid his hand under my shirt.

I tried to think, but there was nothing I could use around me.

Then suddenly, a huge hole was blasted through the ship and the bandit was knocked off of me.

I heard Barbossa yell to load the cannons and several went up to the deck. The other man that had been on me lay pinned under a beam and struggled to get up.

I bent over him, "Where's the key?" I demanded.

He smiled, "Ha, You'll never get it."

"Tell me where it is or I'll take your head and toss it over board."

The pirate's smile faded. "Barbossa has it." I took his sword and cut off his head anyway, and then I threw it through the hole in the wall and heard it make a sickening splash.

"Serves you right." I muttered.

"Santana, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, wait here I'll get the key."

"I ain't going nowhere, luv." He said, "Be careful."

"Right."

On the deck was chaos. Pirates were locked in mortal combat with each other. I spotted Barbossa quickly on the Interceptor. The Black Pearl was seizing control of the Interceptor. It looked bad. The ship was sinking; its mast had been knocked down.

Sneaking up behind Barbossa, I whacked him with a heavy piece of wood, and he fell to the ground. I plunged my hand into his overcoat and found what I was looking for. The keys!

Before he could realize what had happened, I swung back over to the Black Pearl and ran down to Jack. I returned to hear Jack yell, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!", as he looked out a small gap in the side of the boat.

"I got them!"

"Good, start tryin keys."

"Aye." I answered. As I was doing this Jack took a swig from a rum bottle.

"How'd ya get that?" I asked.

"They shot it outa them cannons. I didn't know they were that desperate." Jack replied.

As I was working, I heard him yell without warning, "Look out!"

I looked up and saw the side of the boat blast open and I was blown to the side by the impact. The cell was blown apart and Jack rushed out.

"Damn it! My arm." I responded to the pain of the fall that I had taken. Jack was at my side and cleared away all the ruble. I looked down at my arm and saw the muscle was purple already and my wrist was bent the wrong way.

"Jack, you gotta set it. Grab my arm and yank it cause it'll lock up."

He glanced around and then nodded.

"On three." I said, "One…two…three!"

I felt even more pain as Jack yanked it. I heard a crack and then saw my throbbing arm wasn't knotted anymore. He helped me up and then we went on deck. The Interceptor was no more, it lay at the bottom of the sea, and the crew from the Black Pearl stood guarding the Interceptor crew as Barbossa stood speaking.

"How'd he get out?" One spotted us.

Barbossa stopped, "Bind them."

Two pirates approached us with shackles. I looked to Jack to see if we should resist, but he held out his hands and let them. A sailor grabbed my arms roughly and I cringed in pain.

"Welcome back, Miss. Last time on board, you played me right clever, make pretending and all. I hope your stay this time is more pleasant. Boys, show her some hospitality."

Elizabeth was shoved into a group of pirates and they pushed her from one to another. Will suddenly head-butted the pirate behind him and grabbed his gun. He jumped on top of the rail and almost fell backward, but then steadied himself.

"What's in you head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free." Will answered.

"You've got one shot- and we can't die."

"You can't. I can." Will replied turning the gun on himself.

"No." Elizabeth shouted out.

Jack looked suddenly worried, "Will, don't do anything stupid! Don't say anything stupid-

He was cut off by Will, "My name is Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and sink all the way down to Davy Jones's locker!"

A sailor echoed out, "It's true; he's the spitting image of Old Bootstrap. Even talks the same!"

Jack dropped his head.

"Looks like you're back to havin nothing to offer." Barbossa scoffed.

"He's got Old Bootstrap's courage. A curse ta him and you!" A pirate yelled.

"Enough of that!" Barbossa stepped foreword, "Name you terms."

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we all heard that one. Anything else?" Barbossa replied annoyed.

Jack pointed at himself trying to tell Will he wanted the Black Pearl.

"And the crew. Free and unharmed. And Santana she will go free also. If you agree, then I will remain with you."

Barbossa considered the offer, "Agreed. You have my word, as a gentleman of fortune."

"Will, you can't trust him." Elizabeth cried.

"You must swear by the Holy Bible." Will answered.

"Eh? You have my word, then- on the Good Book, I do swear, and the Lord spare my worthless soul." Barbossa crossed himself, along with some other men on the ship.

Will stepped down and lowered the gun.

"Boatswain! Take your captives below decks. Chain them to the galley, and teach em how to row!" Barbossa ordered.

We were forced down below and Elizabeth and Will spotted me. They looked relieved I guess. Maybe they had felt sorry for leaving me in those caves.

I felt like so much had happened this day, and I was sure that it was not going toget any better, even if we were promised our freedom. Once again, I was brought down into the Black Pearl.

**A/N: Cool, so I hope those lines are correct an all. Read and review my story please! I want to hear what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6: Lost on the Sodding Island

**A/N: Sorry about those lines in ch. 5. I'll fix em as soon as I can. Well I hope this one turned out better. It pretty much follows the story line except I wanted it to be the next day that they get marooned. And please review! I feel unloved right now so I want some more reviews before I continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 6: On the Sodding Island**

I awoke the next morning not knowing where I was. I looked around confused at what I saw around me. Jack lay next to me still sleeping, and farther off, I saw Elizabeth and Will. We were surrounded by the crew of the Interceptor in the brig. Then the previous night's adventures flooded back to me, the cave where Barbossa had captured me and Jack and brought us back to the Black Pearl and the intercepting of the Interceptor. And the fateful encounter with Barbossa illuminating me on whom my father was and that I had apparently died. What was up with that?

I also recalled a hard night being forced into a tiny cage with the rest of the crew where we were forced to sleep. I hoped this next day would bring better fortune. It seemed like all I had managed to do yesterday was fail.

My arm was very stiff and sore, sleeping on a damp floor had not helped my constitution and my neck burned like hell.

I looked at Jack still sleeping and felt glad he was there. I was thankful that he had taken me under his wing during all this havoc. I never would have imagined that I would feel some attraction towards him when I first met him on that dark night, but this adventure had brought us close together.

I recalled last night having a conversation with him about my past.

_I sat in the corner of the brig silently, brooding over the things Barbossa had told me about my father. Was it true? Did my mother really die like that, and was Charlie Pace really not my father. I had always thought he had loved me and wanted to take care of me, but now that I knew he was a pirate, I didn't know what he had done. The most puzzling was the fact that Barbossa insisted that I had died. Charlie had slit my throat he claimed._

_Jack shuffled over to me in the cramped brig. _

"_Aye lass, mind if I sit?"_

_I looked up at him with my hazel eyes, "If you can find a spot. What is it?" I asked._

"_I wanted to know what Barbossa told ya. When we first got on the ship. Noticed you were kinda running away from him when you got down here."_

_I snorted, "Oh yeah, I was running down here because Barbossa wanted me dead. He's a crazy lunatic." Jack smiled and waited._

"_He said," I continued, "That he knew my father, Charlie Pace, and that my father had killed me on his orders. I don't know what to make of it." I said bitterly._

"_Go on," he urged, and I told him what else had happened._

_When I had finished, he sat pondering my words, finally he answered, "I know of a Charlie Pace. He was indeed a pirate, as for your immortality, I haven't the slightest idea."_

"_Wait, what about the curse? Barbossa and his men are immortal. Couldn't that curse have been on me?" I asked, thinking this had to be the answer._

"_For that curse to work, you would have had to take the Aztec gold from the chest and then return it with all the other 882 pieces. But that's impossible because we still haven't returned all the medallions."_

"_Well I'm bloody stumped." I replied, "You don't actually believe Barbossa will let us go?" I spoke up._

"_Positively don't know. He's got some tricks up his sleeve, but don't worry lass."_

"_Worry? I'm worried about not getting a fair share of revenge on him for killing my mum." I said darkly._

"_You wanted revenge on me if I don't recall." Jack answered._

"_Yeah well let's just say I skipped over your name on my list for now." I returned._

_Out of nowhere, he kissed me on my lips. I was so surprised that when we broke apart I looked at him confused._

"_I guess I'll have to watch my back."_

I snapped back to the present as a sailor came down and let us out of our prison. We were ordered up on deck and followed him not knowing what to expect.

A plank was laid out at the end of the ship, and many of the pirates were laughing and jeering us.

Barbossa forced Elizabeth on the plank.

"Go on poppet, go! Walk the plank!" A pirate mocked.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will exclaimed in outrage.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine."

"Aye," Agreed the men.

"So I'll be having that dress back before ya go." He growled.

Jack added, "I always liked you." To one of the pirates next to him trying to persuade him to let him go.

Elizabeth took off the dress and whipped it at him, "It goes with your black heart."

"Ooh, it's still warm!" Barbossa taunted.

"Off ya go! Come on!" Someone spoke.

Elizabeth stood on the narrow plank looking scared. Then without warning a pirate shook the plank and yelled, "Too long!" And Elizabeth plunged into the sea.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said beside me.

"Jack, Jack. Did ya notice? That be the same little island we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice." He answered.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape? But I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathed his sword and waved it at Jack, "Off ya go."

"Last time you left me with a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it foreword." Barbossa asked in a fake nice tone.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman, would you give us three pistols?"

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be a gentleman and shoot the ladies and starve ta death yourself."

Barbossa threw the gun overboard and Jack dove in to get it. I strained against the man holding me to see if he made it back up.

"Santana. I do believe you're up." Barbossa called, "That's two in the water and one ta go."

The pirates pushed me foreword. I stepped up onto the plank and looked out at all the men. They were watching me with hungry looks in their eyes.

"You know, you should give us a complimentary breakfast to go along with that feast." I spoke sarcastically.

"Oh how much I would like ta strangle yer nice little neck, but unfortunately Turner had ta include all the fools go."

"God looks after fools." I replied, "Oh and by the way, did you ever find that pirate's head?" I laughed almost hysterically. Reality and fantasy were not clearly separated in my mind right now. I felt like I was going to snap.

"You're gonna need God where you're goin." Barbossa threatened.

"Fine, I'll see you in hell." I replied as I dove into the ocean. I hit the warm water and resurfaced far away from the ship. Elizabeth and Jack climbed onto the beach, I followed.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said angrily.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth followed Jack. She seemed determined to get off the island.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"Where are you going Jack?" I asked, but he was determined to knock on trees. Then he took four steps and jumped a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"She makes a good argument." I added in.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days all right? Last time," He said as he opened a cellar door hidden underneath the sand, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been outa business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean luv." He said handing me and Elizabeth a bottle.

"So we're stuck on this sodding island? Is there anything to hunt?" I asked.

"Nope." Jack answered.

"Terrific." I stated taking a swig from the rum bottle.

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't like this chapter as much for some reason, but hopefully the next one I'll be able to put more ingenuity into it. R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences of Drinking

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I am sorry for that. I want reviews though! Please! (gets on hands and knees) please! I want at least 4 reviews for my story this chapter. Let's roll.**

**Chapter 7: Consequences of Drinking Piss Water**

The time passed slowly on the sunny beach. I sat in the blinding white sand with a bottle of rum in hand looking out at the ocean. Nothing made sense anymore, but strangely I didn't find any need to get off this island. It just seemed like everything would be okay if I could stay in one place for a while. On the other hand, Elizabeth seemed to be brimming with anxiety to get off this patch of sand. She approached me looking angry.

"There are always consequences for irresponsible behavior." She nagged.

"Irresponsible? Why can't I drink?" I said angrily, "You need to let loose."

"Don't be complaining to me when you wake up with a hangover tomorrow. Why aren't you helping?" She demanded.

"Helping with what?" I asked.

"You're sitting on your butt not doing anything, drinking that foul piss water."

"It's sitting right in front of me. What am I suppose to do with it? Jack said there was no way to get off of here."

"You're impossible! Will could be dead if not already- wait. I know how we can get off of here!"

"A signal fire." She said to herself.

"Huh?" I said hazily. My mind was beginning to cloud from the alcohol.

"We could build a signal fire with the rum and then the British navy will come and save us!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You're gonna build a tower of rum?" I asked confused.

"No. We'll burn the rum." She said annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because then we'll be spotted." She replied.

"But nobody's here."

Elizabeth let out a groan of impatience, "Never mind." And stalked off.

We started a bon fire when it got dark and ate some fruit that we found on the island. It was a crazy night. I don't remember much except that damn song Elizabeth and Jack were singing. All three of us were dancing around our fire we had made stumbling in the sand.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh," Jack fell to the ground, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"I'll put a shot gun in my mouth if you sing this damn song again Jack. It's driving me up the wall!" I said feeling my head pound with a headache, "I can never get away from it."

The two started singing again and I walked over to a quiet thicket of bushes and collapsed. I think I must have passed out.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining. It was morning. What happened last night? I had a terrible headache, my joints were sore, and when I tried to get up, it felt like my body was made of lead.

I walked over holding my head and then took a double take. Was that a huge fire blazing in the trees?

"Bloody hell, Elizabeth. Why's the island on fire?" I called.

Jack had also woken up and now he was yelling at Elizabeth too, "No! Not good! Stop! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes the rum is gone." She replied as he ran up to her.

"Why is the rum gone?" He asked confused.

"One because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked devastated.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

"She gets daddy to save her." I said to Jack, "Well this is fantastic! Me and you get to be locked up, while Elizabeth can save Will and live happily ever after. She played us good."

Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at her, but then thought better of it. He stalked off, and I could hear him muttering under his breath, "'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must have been terrible for you.' "He mimicked, "Well it bloody is now! There'll be no living with her after this."

I spotted the Dauntless on the horizon. It sailed up to the beach and Elizabeth came to greet it. Here comes the cavalry, I thought.

The three of us were let on board. I didn't like be surrounded by so many British soldiers no more than the crew of the Black Pearl. I heard Elizabeth arguing with the governor and Commodore Norrington.

"But we've got to save Will." She exclaimed.

Governor Swann answered, "No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then you will condemn him to death." Elizabeth pleaded.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Her father spoke.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me."

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat to the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack emphasized.

I looked at him knowing he was lying, that he just wanted to be brought to the Pearl so he could escape.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"But are not you the captain and leader of this vessel. The one man that has the intelligence and cunning to render the enemy helpless." I added in.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asked.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack said happily and extended his arms, "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?"

"Mr. Sparrow," the commodore spoke, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to the Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied.

The commodore turned to me, "I don't think we've ever met before."

"Probably not. I live in Tortuga."

"What is your name miss?" He asked.

"Santana," I replied.

"If you wish, you may stay with Elizabeth. We can drop you off at Tortuga."

"Um, I guess that's okay, but I'd rather stay with Jack."

"As you wish." He responded casually.

The Dauntless changed course and headed back through the clear seas of the Caribbean, sailing closer to the Black Pearl, Will, and Barbossa. Once again we would meet.

**A/N: I hope Aqua was pleased with my chapter. I thought of you when I wrote the title lol. Maybe 2-3 more chapters. I know, that's what I say all the time. It's taking forever to finish this. I'm not sure about a sequel. Let me know what u guys think about a continuation. EvilTrafficCone Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews loyal readers. There's a lot of action and a cliff hanger in this chapter. Just to let you know, this is not the last chapter, I'll tie up all the loose ends in the next one. TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 8: The Finale?**

The next day, we arrived at the Isle de Muerta with the British. Despite being treated with the highest respect on the boat, I disliked staying with them. I really don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt nervous and jumpy the whole way through. It felt like something bad was about to happen, that much death would follow.

I spotted Jack and Commodore Norrington arguing.

"Mr. Sparrow, try to see this from my perspective. If I let you go in there alone, heaven knows what you'll be planning with your little pirate friends. How can I trust you?"

"I am the one that brought you here." Jack replied coolly, "And you have my word."

I interrupted them, "Jack, Elizabeth and me were put on that damn island by those pirates. We all want them dead, so you don't have to fear being backstabbed."

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Norrington replied.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your cannons, eh?" Jack put his arm on Norrington's shoulder, "What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those on board the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack spoke.

"I'll make sure she is taken care of." The Commodore answered.

"Jack, I'm coming with." I stated.

Jack seemed to think for a moment and then spoke, "All right luv."

We slipped into the raft and began rowing into the cove.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We make a deal with Barbossa, then trick him to come out here."

"And it'll work?"

"Course, I'm Captain-

"Jack Sparrow, yes I think we've already met." A pirate answered as we reached the sandy beach.

"Hello mate, I have an appointment scheduled with Barbossa."

"Parley." I spoke, just to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble.

The pirate growled and lead us to a throng of men amassed, waiting for the blood ritual to begin.

Jack and I pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Barbossa.

"Excuse me." Jack spoke up.

Barbossa held a dull knife to Will's throat. "By blood un- he was cut off.

Will spotted us, "Jack!" He called relieved.

"How come everyone yells for Jack? I'm Santana by the way." I said irritably.

Barbossa looked up, "S'not possible."

"Not probable." Jack responded amused.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked worried.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact a woman." Jack explained.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa leaned over to slice Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that mate."

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa replied angrily.

"Your funeral." Jack spoke nonchalantly.

Barbossa sighed, "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

Jack answered him, "Well, because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore waiting for you. Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as you flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of my plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa replied.

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack picked up a few medallions in the treasure chest, "after you've killed Norrington's men," he threw the medallions back into the large chest, "every…last…one."

Being forced to steal for survival, I quickly noticed Jack's slight of hand. I had done it many times myself. Apparently Barbossa hadn't, and believed Jack had put all the medallions back.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will spoke accusingly.

"Yeah."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa commanded greedily.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big Jack bargained.

"We have an accord." Barbossa smiled and shook hands with Jack.

"All hand's to the boats! Apologies, you give the orders." Jack conversed.

"Gents…take a walk!" Barbossa ordered.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked.

The pirates walked into the waters and began to submerge themselves. Only but a few were commanded to stay behind with Barbossa.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured out. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

Jack was busy examining the treasure, "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones ye want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." Suddenly, Jack unsheathed his sword and threw it to Will. Jack started fighting with Barbossa.

I picked up a sword just in time to parry a blow from another pirate. All three of us began to fend off our attackers. I could use a sword, but I wasn't as good with it as Jack and Will, so I had to rely more on my agility and surroundings to help me out.

The pirate I was fighting was tall and ragged. He had a long black beard and a crazy glint in his eye. I matched him strike for strike while we were fighting. His sword slashed out at me, but I jumped to safety just in time. What was the point though? He was immortal and I knew I could not kill him permanently.

I spotted a crevice in the floor and lured him towards it. He seemed not to be cautious and wasn't watching the ground. I made a lunge and kicked out his legs. Loosing his footing, he tumbled down into the black opening. I didn't hear him hit the bottom, because I had already turned around to see if anyone needed help.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate." Barbossa leered at Jack, "Here there be monsters."

They were fighting furiously and swinging their swords swiftly.

"You can't beat me, Jack."

Jack took his sword and impaled Barbossa. Barbossa laughed and stabbed Jack in the abdomen.

Jack staggered into the moonlight and his body disappeared to reveal that he was a skeleton, just like Barbossa.

"That's interesting," He said examining his hand, "I couldn't resist mate." The two continued to fight.

I ran over to Will where he was fighting two pirates. I took my sword and knocked off a pirate's head.

"Thanks." He panted.

"No problem."

"So what now Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day, and trumpets sounding? Hmm?" Barbossa asked.

"Or you could surrender."

Another pirate approached Will and spoke threateningly, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth whacked him over the head with a heavy staff, "Try wearing a corset." She helped Will up and asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Said Will.

"Glad you could join us." I quickly greeted her.

"Kill the girl." I heard Barbossa order.

"Which one?"

"The younger one." He gestured at me.

A pirate ran at me and I dodged sticking out my foot to trip him. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Will were blowing up pirates.

"Time to die!" The pirate got up glaring at me.

"For you." I responded stabbing him in the chest. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

He laughed and was about to stab me when Jack cut his hand and threw it to Will. Jack shot Barbossa in the chest.

"Ten years you carry around that pistol, and you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will dropped the coin into the chest.

The pirate grabbing me fell to the ground dead.

"No," Barbossa yelled, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me.

"You're comin with me Santana. You and I have a date in hell!" He pulled the trigger and an explosion of force hit me in the chest. I could feel searing metal in me and I looked at Barbossa. He lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Santana!" Jack yelled and rushed over to me. I looked at him one last time and collapsed to the ground. Darkness engulfed me.

**A/N: Is she dead or alive? We'll find out in the next chapter. I am still debating about a sequel. Nobody really said anything about it. Your answers might affect if I keep her alive or not. R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

**A/N: This chapter is confusing, and I don't blame you for not understanding it. I hope I made it as clear as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 9: Fate**

Darkness, nothing, blank. Drifting somewhere, but in no direction. Echoes of everything. A continuous thumping beat. Getting louder. Closer, like pounding on a door. Banging now, banging to get through the door. **Don't let it in. Don't let it through the door. Stay away, don't come in**. Banging getting louder, making dents in the door. Thump, thump, the metal is bending.

Screeching, the sound of nails on metal shearing the door. **Stay away. Can't pass. Don't let it in.** The door is giving way. Each pound, the gap grows wider, _please let us in. We won't harm you._ A hand. A hand slithers through the gap. Reaching towards. Getting closer. The hand is pure shadow, sucking the darkness into it. _Grab hold! Don't worry, everything will be fine!_ It is welcoming, inviting, _grab hold!_ The hand gets closer, nearer and it makes contact.

I became aware of my body. I saw my hand holding the shadow hand. Letting it lead me to the door. _Right this way, almost there_, a voice in my head urged me along. My surroundings were blurry. I walked through a misty wetland, with fog billowing about. It seemed to stretch on forever. The door grew nearer. It was a thick iron door with a bone white handle. The door appeared to be standing on its own; it was not set into a wall.

_Very close now_. I was standing a foot away from the door. I felt like I needed to enter through it. _It is your fate to enter. Why should you question your fate?_ Dripping water echoed all around. Droplets rolled off the handle of the door and plopped into the puddles scattered on the ground. Ping, ping, everything echoed. My hand felt compelled to open the door. I reached for it. Contact-

A flash of images flew before my eyes and I fell to the ground. I suddenly became aware of how cold I was. I remembered those images. They happened to me, they were me. Charlie, Elizabeth, Will, Jack…Everyone I knew, I had just seen in a matter of seconds. My memories, I remember. Suddenly, I wanted to go back. I couldn't enter through this door, I had to return. I still held the shadow hand, but now it was tightly gripped onto me. _It is your fate. Don't fight it_, y_ou belong here. _

No, I can't pass. I don't want to pass. I tried to pull my arm out of its grasp, but it began to wrap its shapeless form around me, engulfing my arm. _You don't have a choice._ Another shadow tentacle sprouted out from the door and wrapped around my leg. You can't take me. I'm not supposed to enter. It was dragging me closer to the door which was beginning to widen. I tried to fight, but it was too strong, it would make me.

**It is not her time.** I sensed a strong force near me. It was warm and bright. As it drew near, the shadow diminished. I looked up and saw an amazing electric blue light, which seemed to illuminate everything. What was happening? _Stay away. It is her fate. _**She has my protection, let her go. **I felt the shadow arms getting weaker, but they still clutched me and were trying to pull me in. A tentacle wrapped around my neck and it dragged my legs through the door. No! I cried, I can't go! I heard a rumbling and the sound began to intensify. It was coming from within the door.

The blue light grew stronger and was almost blinding as it came foreword. The light reached out and I desperately grabbed its hand. It was strong, familiar, and warm. **Let her go, she does not belong with you, or with me yet. She must return to her world.** _No! I claimed her. She is mine! _The darkness made a great tug and pulled more of me inside. The rumbling grew louder, it surrounded me. **She does not belong here! **_It is her fate! Do not mock me with this. You may have prevented her to enter before, but I will not let it happen again! _**Then you shall suffer! **A giant flash of light exploded from the blue glow and a figure appeared with a shining sword of light. **Santana, come with me. **I recognized the person. He was short, had long blonde hair and had a determined look on his face. Charlie! I called. He came and with his shining sword of light, severed the tentacles attached to me. I felt a huge pressure leave me and I fell to the ground, exhausted.

_No! She was mine!_ I looked at the shadow and saw Barbossa's face flash in the darkness. The door slammed shut as if there were a vacuum inside sucking everything away. The shadow arms lay on the ground and bubbled. They looked like foul smelling tar. Father! I cried, so happy to see him.

We were finally together. **Santana, hurry there isn't much time for me to explain. Every minute we pass in here is dangerous. It can have devastating affects on you. You know that I have fought death for your life before haven't you.**

Yes, I answered. When I was a baby. This is the same?

**Daughter, you have to understand, I did it to save your life. I killed you so then Barbossa wouldn't, and then I fought for your life to be spared in death. But now, I fear, you still may not be safe from death because it will do everything it can to claim you. You must be cautious. Death does not forgive. Stay alert, and remember I love you. Even if I am not your real father, I will look after you.**

I love you too father, but I don't want to go back. Can I stay here with you?

**No, your place is not here yet. Go on and return to your world….**

**A/N: Okay so death's voice was in italics, Charlie's was in bold, and I didn't put anything in quotes because these voices didn't really have sound in death, Santana heard them in her head. If you have ever read Garth Nix's books, I based the after life off of his descriptions of it. I don't own anything Garth Nix writes. (Just to be safe.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Altered

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked my last chapter. In this one, creepy things start happening to Santana. Are they real, or is she just crazy? Lol Let's Roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

**Chapter 10: Altered **

Voices, people moving around me. At first, I couldn't make them out. They were all around me, whispering. As my mind cleared, though, I began to understand.

"How long has it been since she was shot?"

"Not long, about two hours."

"Can you-

"I don't know. It's too early to tell. But these wounds, they should have killed her."

"We'll take her back to Port Royal with us, but Mr. Sparrow will have to be chained."

"You can't Commodore! He saved our lives. He's done nothing wrong!"

"Quiet. Don't yell in here. Take it outside."

Another person entered, "Can you help her? It's my fault she was shot."

"Patience, it seemed she survived the worst of it. I have to stop the bleeding, but there is a good chance."

"Thank God."

I must have been in the Commodore's vessel. They were taking us back. I felt sheets underneath me, so I was lying in a bed. I tried to open my eyes. The sudden brightness caused me to whip my hand over my face.

"She's awake." I heard Elizabeth exclaim.

"Santana, can you hear me."

"Jack? What's happening?" I asked in a cracked voice.

"Are you all right?" Another man asked.

"Yes. I can't breathe that well." I choked out.

"Barbossa shot you in the chest. I'm so sorry, Santana, I should have done something."

"It's okay Jack. It's not your fault." I replied.

Slowly, I began to move my hand away from my face, and opened my eyes. I was so startled at what I saw; I fell off of the bed. Everything was whitewashed; the people around me were sketched in light blue. All around me, it seemed as if I were looking into that harsh light I remembered in my dream. I could make out Jack, Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington, Will, and a man I had never seen before. They all were tinted a light blue color.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You need to rest." The man said, I guessed he was the doctor.

"Santana, your eyes." Will said horrified, "They're all white!"

"I don't know what's happening." I said, "I still can see, but it's… altered."

"You can still see?" The doctor asked amazed.

"Yes, it's all white, I can see everything around me though. It's hard to describe."

Jack helped me back on the bed. They all had questioning looks on their faces. The doctor examined me.

"I can't explain it." The doctor stated.

"I don't know, I remember being somewhere, after I was shot." I said confused, "In a dream…" I described the dream I hadexperinced when I blacked out. They all listened, not knowing what I would say next. I told them about the door, the shadow, and my father.

"I think it was death trying to take me." I said at last, "And when my father saved me, he said that if I spent too much time in that world, then things could happen to my body. Could that explain it? Is that why I see differently?"

"I don't know." Jack said and took my hand, "But we will get through this."

Felling tired; I went to sleep shortly after. I felt the waves rock the ship, they nauseated me and I broke into a cold sweat. No one was in the room, it was late at night. Even though only a small wax candle lit the room, I could see it all as if it were day. My vision remained the same.

I suddenly felt uneasy, like there was a dark presence near. I had a bad feeling,as ifsomething terrible were approaching. What if my father was right and death was really going to stalk me until it finally claimed my life? I looked at the floor and a black shadow flashed in between the floor boards. What was that? I thought. Did I imagine it or was it real?

Then I saw it again. The darkness seeped out of the floor, walls, and sealing. It was such darkness; it reminded me of blood, or death that had tried to pull me in through the door. Slowly, it dripped through the cracks, massing in the center of my room.

A droplet of the shadow fell onto my hand and it seared my skin, I yelped in pain, but was too afraid to move fearing it would strike if I bolted for the door, or called for help. The shadow was growing, getting larger. Soon it would fill the whole room and kill me. It spilled onto the bed, causing the sheets to blacken and curl. It was coming closer.

Two red eyes emerged in the goo and peered out at me. They held a tremendous evil within them, but no intelligence, just hatred. Now it was inches away from my body and I broke out of mytrance and screamed for help. The door burst open and in came Will and Jack, looking panicked. As fast as the shadow had come, it disappeared and I was left panting and shivering.

"Oy, what is it Santana? Are you all right?" Jack asked coming toward me. He seemed to have been sleeping and I saw shackles binding his hands.

Will also came in looking concerned. "What happened?" He asked.

After I was able to catch my breath, I stuttered, "Something came in here. A shadow. It was…evil. It surrounded me."

"It's okay you were probably dreaming." Will said trying to calm me.

"No." I said angrily, "It was real. It burned me." I showed them the scorch mark on my hand.

"It was the candle luv." Jack said pointing to the spent candle that had overflowed on the table and was dripping, "Nothing but a bad dream."

I felt confused,it seemd so real. I still wasn't convinced that the shadow was gone, "Wait," I said to Jack grabbing his arm, "Could you stay with me for awhile?"

"Of course."

The rest of the night, I slept without incident. Jack stayed in my room by the side of the bed and watched over me. I was thankful he was there. Did I hallucinate that shadow, or was it real? I didn't know.

Early in the morning, we reached Port Royal. Once again, the doctor changed my bandages, and then I was helped off the Dauntless. Elizabeth allowed me to stay with her and her father until I healed. I accepted their offer knowing I had nowhere else to go. In a few days, Jack's execution would be held. I begged Elizabeth to talk her father out of doing it. She tried, but as Jack's time began to shrink, I knew there was nothing to be done. Jack was kept in a prison cell, and not allowed to leave. I couldn't go and see him, because I was not yet strong enough to walk.

Over the next few days, I found myself losing hope. I was destitute, and the feeling seemed to suck my strength from me, my life. If Jack was gone, I thought, how would I continue on with my life? We had met only a few days ago, but suddenly it felt like I couldn't continue on without him.

Something had to be done. I was not going to sit around here and let this happen. At that time, I knew I loved him.

**A/N: Santana is confronting her feelings. She is different now because of her experience with death. I don't think I'll write the sequel right away for this, but I will try to write it. R & R. Like always. Soon it will be finished. You know when Frodo gets stabbed by the Narzguls in LOTR. That is kinda how I pictured Santana's vision. It's so hard to describe! Frustration. **

**TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Horizon

**A/N: Yo this is the LAST chapter of my story. I am so sorry for the 2 week delay. I had to bring up my grades and do projects. I don't think I'll need an epilogue. Thank you all for reading my 1st story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Chapter 11: Horizon**

I awoke with a dread, sweating on my clean sheets. My breathing was rapid and when I moved, I could feel the wound in my chest ache. I slowly opened my eyes to see the same washed out image of my room. Nothing had changed. The dread I was feeling was the event that would take place today, Jack's execution.

I sat in my bed for awhile just thinking, what could I do? There was no way I would be able to leave here. Commodore Norrington had wanted me not to attend Jack's funeral. Maybe it was because of my wound, but mostly because he didn't want me to try a spontaneous rescue mission to save Jack's life. But I wouldn't let that stop me.

I struggled to get up. I swayed a little and griped the bed post, bracing myself against the dizziness I felt. Jack, I thought, I have to see you one last time. I hurriedly grabbed a cloak and wrapped myself in it. I could not be noticed, or else I would draw too much attention to myself because of my eyes. As I walked through the halls, I saw no one. They must have already started, I thought anxiously. I hastened my pace.

I made it out to the courtyard without being seen, luckily. I wandered over to where a large group of people were amassed. Jumping to see over them, I saw a raised platform with Jack standing on a trap door.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..." The official read.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

"Ah, yes." Jack said smiling and looked over at the executioner, who glared back.

I was startled by three black crows that flew over. They cawed loudly and the beating of their wings stirred the air. I felt a cold shiver go through my spine as I looked at them fly over a roof. It felt like they were fleeing from something approaching. I moved through the crowd, trying to get closer to Jack.

"for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited- piracy, smuggling..." He continued on.

I spotted Elizabeth standing with Commodore Norrington and hid my face from view. They were looking at Jack, so I passed them unnoticed.

"sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." A noose was put around Jack.

"No." I whispered to myself, "He can't die. He's not going to die." I started muttering to myself.

Drums started to sound as I got to the front of the crowd. I saw Jack now clearly and he looked at me. I saw his eyes widen as he recognized me and then mouthed the words, "Don't worry."

Drums started to sound and the trapdoor was about to drop. I held my breath as the moment approached. The ominous drumming stopped and Jack fell through the hole.

I heard someone yell, "Move!"

A sword shot out and stuck to the gallows. Jack was able to get a meager footing on it, which kept him from suffocation. Abruptly, I saw a black cloud appear out of nowhere and was surrounding Jack.

"No!" I yelled, "You can't take him!"

The cloud had a face, it was maliciously shaped like a skull and its outstretched hands hovered over Jack. The black cloud curled, and twisted despite the windless day. Death was intent on claiming him.

Without thinking, I jumped onto the gallows and sprung at the deathly smoke, trying to ward it off. I reached out and saw that there was another hand guiding me. It was bigger, and I realized that it was my father's.

Mine and my father's hand made contact with the cloud and as soon as I touched it, it was as if I were being sucked into a cold, dark, empty void. Endless and without hope.

Right when I had touched the smoke though, it vanished in a screeching swoosh. I fell on the ground shivering. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will rush over and free Jack from his noose. I felt numb and cold; Jack bent over me and helped me up. We ran out of the courtyard, trying to escape. Will and Jack fought off the guards, and I ran ahead. I punched a guard that had grabbed me, and he ran away. We were almost there; I could see fewer and fewer men trying to prevent us from escape.

We fought up to a tall tower and then twenty men came around the corner and surrounded us. They had been ready to cut us off from the start.

Commodore Norrington approached and said to Will, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann also chastised Will.

Will replied, "And a good man."

Jack pointed to himself and mouthed the words, "That's me."

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"And you Santana, I gave you my home and sheltered you when you had nowhere else to go. You could have started a new life, and became a lady. I would have gotten you an education, a wealthy man who you could marry and become a respectable name. How can you disregard that?" The Governor spoke to me.

"Governor, if you are implying that I should change my lifestyle to fit your standards, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't belong in your society. I never could live like that. I am not a caged bird." I said angrily, leaning on Jack for support.

"You forgot you places. A girl and a blacksmith trying to outsmart a whole army of British soldiers." Commodork Norrington scoffed.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will spoke proudly.

Elizabeth stood next to Will, "As is mine."

The guards became unsure whether to point their guns at her, when her father ordered, "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" The Commodore asked.

"It is."

Jack sprung alive, "Well I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…ecumenically…

grammatically?" he turned to the commodore, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He squeezed my hand and we made our way to the wall. "Will…nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day-?

Jack divedinto the water below and I followed. I fell about forty feet straight down, the wind rushing past me. There were rocks below; I only hoped that I would miss them. The water was coming at an alarmingly fast pace. Holy shit, I thought. Before I could understand, I was in the water. The impact jarred me, and I twisted in the ocean, trying to swim to the surface. I broke the water and gasped.

"Jack?" I called.

"Made it?" He called.

I swam over to him and I kissed him hard, "Bloody pirates, never can predict what they're gonna do next." I laughed.

I spotted the Black Pearl; it was coming to pick us up. We waited for them to arrive and were hauled on board by Gibbs and Anamaria.

"I thought you were supposed to stick to the code." Jack asked Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines."

Jack was handed his hat and coat. I took a blanket from one of the pirates, and dried off.

Jack walked across to the helm of the Black Pearl and looked around fondly, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now…bring me that horizon." He started humming and took out a compass, "And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

I walked up to him as he was at the wheel.

He wrapped his arm around me and looked into my eyes, "I love you Santana, but I'm afraid. I just can't bear the fact of losing you, because of this life."

At that moment, I knew that I could never be separated from Jack again. This would be the path I chose, by his side. "I love you too Jack. I want to always be with you. Ever since my father died, I knew I would have to look after myself; that I couldn't count on anyone. But with you Jack, I know you'll be there."

He embraced me and we sailed into the horizon.

**A/N: Yeah it's done! 11 chapters earlier, I had no idea how this story would turn out. It just started out as 3 pages of writing because I was at a sleepover. I never expected to actually finish it. Thank you all for reviewing my story and especially 16aqua for helping me with some of the lines. I may continue on with this story, but not right now. TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


End file.
